Out Of The Ordinary
by Dejkha
Summary: Consider this story "Heroes" if it had different characters and a different storyline and was just as good. All characters are OCs.


**[Andy Wright]**

**[Manhattan, New York]**

Andy flipped the switch and the room lit up. He stepped in front of the mirror. He leaned on the sink and stared at his reflection with a blank look. Andy opened his medicine cabinet, took out his razor and removed the blade. He scanned his forearms for his veins and sliced them all in a downward fashion. The blood poured down his arms and dripped off his fingertips onto the floor tiles. He slowly squatted and sat down against the wall and just let it happen. It was only minutes before the blood loss caused his heart to stop.A few minutes later, he woke up on his bloody bathroom floor. He thought he had simply went unconscious or maybe somehow fell asleep. As he pushed up himself up against the wall and looked at his arms; he noticed they were still cut, but no blood seemed to flow out. Still determined, Andy picked up the blade and tried again, only this time, he hadn't even started bleeding. He was confused, but remained silent. Since this failed for the time being, he got up and cleaned off the hardened blood from earlier and wrapped his forearms in bandages. Baffled as to what had just happened, he went into his living room and sat on the couch with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands folded.

"What the hell was that all about?" Andy asked himself, "Maybe something simpler."

Andy got up from the couch and went back into the bathroom, opened up the medicine cabinet and took out some Advil that was just lying in there. He crossed back through the living room and into his bedroom. He shut the lights off and laid flat on his bed.

Unsure of how much it would take to overdose, he swallowed them all.

He grinned, "Gotta love that candy coating."

Andy sighed and looked at the ceiling just thinking about his life. This didn't last long because soon he vision started to mess up on him. "Whoa…" he said, aware of what was going on. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken so many," He started to breathe slowly and noticed he didn't really feel bad at all. Andy got up off his bed and walked to the window and looked outside and saw the streetlights reflecting off the headlights of parked cars. It wasn't hard to notice that he was seeing everything in only one of two colors: black or green. "Hmm… weird," he said, not caring."Alrighty then. I'm jumping." Andy went through a window in his bedroom and climb the fire escape to the top. He walked to the ledge and jumped. As he fell, he closed his eyes during the leap and felt the wind press hard against his face until he felt a sudden stop. The impact of the sudden halt caused his teeth to clench.

The thing is, Andy never made it to the ground below because he was defying the laws of gravity by floating one foot above the ground. About one second after he opened his eyes, he fell that last foot to the concrete walkway and groaned."What the hell!? I am really not liking this," He finally made the decision that he didn't think he would make; he would have to go see a doctor. His doctor was three blocks away from his house, so he headed there to find out what is going on.

Andy walked the whole way to Dr. Murphy's house to demand an explanation. He rang the doorbell multiple times before he finally got an answer.

"What? Who is it?" the doctor asked through the speaker.

"It's Andy Wright. I really need to see you now, something's happening to me and I… I just need to see you."

"I'm sorry, Andy. I can't help you right now; it's the middle of the night. Please come back to see me tomorrow."

"No, doc. You have to let me up now."

The doctor sighed, "Fine." Doctor Murphy pressed the buzzer to let Andy in.

Andy opens the door and walks through the lit hallway toward the elevator. While waiting for the elevator, Andy realized that he didn't have his green and black vision any more. He thought he must've gradually regained his normal vision without noticing, but he didn't care as long as he could see normal again.

Once the elevator reached him, he pressed the button and went up to the doctor's floor. The door was already open, so he knocked and raced inside.

"Okay," Doctor Murphy said, "What is so important that it couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"You probably won't believe me if I told you," Andy replied, "but I'll tell you anyway. I don't know how to say it, so I'll just say it. I jumped off a twenty story building and I lived."

The hyped up young man was so excited, he was unaware that he was wandering all around the apartment, in and out of rooms. The doctor was forced to keep up to hear what he was going on about.

"You mean recently? Why in the hell would you do that? How bad was it? It obviously wasn't fatal."

"But you'd think it would be, right? I was trying to kill myself, but you know what happened when I jumped? I stopped falling just before I hit the floor."

"You stopped falling?" Dr. Murphy asked with a slight hint of curiosity.

"Yeah. I was floating, but then I fell right after. Honestly, it was kinda cool. Except for the hitting the floor part."

"I really don't have time for this. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, Mr. Wright."

"I'm serious. I cut myself too. I cut myself multiple times and I didn't even bleed. Here, watch this." Andy scrambled around the kitchen to find a knife. Once he came across one, he turned to the doctor and sliced his arm open quick enough so the Doctor wouldn't have time to react. Andy groaned from the pain. Doctor Murphy watched in amazement as he saw no blood leak out of the open wound.

Doctor Murphy opened his mouth and tried to speak, but it took a few seconds after what he had just witnessed, "How'd… How did you do that?"

"I don't know it just happened on its own. No matter how deep I cut, I can't get any blood."

"Wow. Oh my god. This is... this is incredible. Let me do some research for what it could be. The first aid kit is in the bathroom. Go wrap that up and make yourself at home."

Hours passed with the doctor testing Andy and researching on his computer and scanning his books for what could be wrong and he finally finished.

Murphy approached his patient, "Okay. I've done what I could for now, but I'm not so sure how accurate it is."

"Okay then. What's up?" Andy remained seated.

"I'm not entirely sure what to say. You have a very unique condition; and when I say that, I mean, as far as I know, you're the only known person to ever have it. This is impossible and you claim that you haven't even been exposed to anything, which makes it even more impossible. The best I can guess is that your body… fixes itself instantly; or, at least, doesn't react to damage. But I can only gather that from the physical wounds you've shown me and there's no way I'm gonna watch you jump out the window or shoot yourself or something. I'm not-"

"Wait," Andy interrupted, "so is that why I can't die?"

"I don't know if you can't die, but physical wounds seem to be ineffective. And this could be permanent or temporary. I don't know. I can't imagine this would last long… since it shouldn't be happening in the first place."

"Great," Andy replied sarcastically, "Of all the people out there, it's my body that has to be the one that forgets how to function correctly. It's a cool concept I suppose, but is there a cure for this or what? Because I have a suicide to get to and I don't wanna fall back on my 'to do list'.""No," the amazed doctor replied, "You're the first with this condition, so there can't be a known cure for an otherwise unknown condition."Andy sighed in disappointment, "I guess I can live with that for now. I'll have to." He stood up, "Can you do me a favor though and not mention this to anybody at all?" "Well why not? This is amazing. You can be making history of showing the closest signs to evolution within people.""Making history is cool, but it's even cooler when you can do it without being tested in a lab for the rest of your life. I know if you did tell this to the higher ups, you'd probably be rich or something, but it just wouldn't be cool.."The doctor chuckled, "I understand. I won't tell anybody.""Alright, so you said this could be temporary?""Maybe. I have no idea. There's no recorded case of this, so it's just about impossible to know for sure."Andy sighed again, "Okay. Thanks for your help. I'm just gonna go home and get some shut eye. Maybe I can sleep it off."

"One more thing I've been meaning to ask," the doc put on a serious look, "Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Andy sighed and rolled his eyes, "Do we really have to talk about this? It doesn't really matter."

"You don't have to get into detail or anything, but you wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for… this."

"Fine. A couple weeks ago, my girlfriend, Kate, went missing and they haven't been able to get any lead of anything as to where she could be. She was really the only thing I had worth living for so I tried to off myself. I know, it's quite the cliché."

"Well, I'm terribly sorry."

"Yep, me to," Andy then turned for elevator and entered. Then he said to himself, "Looks like I'll have to reconsider that whole suicide thing." The elevator reached the bottom floor and he left the building.


End file.
